clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Randell/Gallery/Season 3
Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3 | Misc. | Shorts | Games | Comics Sumo Goes West Why am I with you guys again.png I was tying to help, Clarence.png Jeff feels violated.png Screenshot (1249).png Screenshot (1246).png Screenshot (1245).png Screenshot (1244).png Screenshot (1243).png Screenshot (1239).png Screenshot (1238).png Screenshot (1236).png Screenshot (1223).png Screenshot (1289).png Screenshot (1288).png Screenshot (1287).png Screenshot (1286).png Screenshot (1285).png Screenshot (1284).png Screenshot (1283).png Screenshot (1282).png Screenshot (1281).png Screenshot (1280).png Mel thinks Jeff is odd.gif Valentimes Thank you for this, Jeff.png Jeff working on his Valentine.png Jeff making his valentime.png Clarence for President Screenshot (2588).png Screenshot (2587).png Screenshot (2586).png Screenshot (2585).png Screenshot (2584).png Screenshot (2583).png Screenshot (2582).png Screenshot (2581).png Screenshot (2580).png Screenshot (2579).png Screenshot (2578).png Screenshot (2577).png Screenshot (2576).png Screenshot (2575).png Screenshot (2574).png Jeff going too far.png You're nothing without me, Fatboy!.gif Dude, I'm really sorry for what happened.png Jeff lost last year.png Screenshot (2633).png Screenshot (2632).png Screenshot (2630).png Screenshot (2629).png Screenshot (2628).png Screenshot (2626).png Screenshot (2625).png Screenshot (2622).png Screenshot (2620).png Screenshot (2617).png Screenshot (2616).png Screenshot (2654).png Screenshot (2653).png Screenshot (2652).png Screenshot (2650).png Screenshot (2649).png Screenshot (2646).png Screenshot (2645).png Screenshot (2644).png Screenshot (2640).png But I got a idea for it.png Yeah, I'm not touching that.png Shut up, Belson.png I hate myself for everything I did.png Hey, want to be my new friend.png Let me see what else I got in here.png Kid, you shouldn't be here.png You look like my dead husband, young man.png Jeff put drugs in the milk.png Need any help, Jeffrey.png Jeff on Tumblr.png The Phantom Clarence (Part I) Jeff with his Jellyfish Kite.jpg Jeff, Mary and Chad in the book.png CSS40.png CSS7.png CSS6.png CSS4.png TPC22.png TPC12.png TPC11.png TPC10.png TPC9.png TPC8.png TPC7.png Jeffrey Wendle (Part II) What the heck had I done.png This whole Jeff being the villain thing is starting get old.png JR40.png JR37.png JR35.png JR33.png JR32.png JR30.png JR28.png JR26.png JR25.png JR24.png JR22.png JR21.png JR16.png JR15.png JR13.png JR12.png JR8.png JR72.png JR71.png JR70.png JR68.png JR67.png JR66.png JR62.png JR60.png JR59.png JR558.png JR57.png JR52.png JR51.png JR49.png JR48.png JR46.png JR43.png JR41.png Black and White Jeff.png No one really care about me these days...png Dingus and McNobrain (Part IV) There goes the car.gif We will save you Percy.gif D&MN49.png D&MN48.png D&MN47.png D&MN45.png D&MN44.png D&MN43.png D&MN42.png D&MN41.png D&MN54.png Flood Brothers(Part VI) Jeff, are you feeling all right.png Chad pushing Jeff.png IT WAS ME, EVERYONE!.png Everyone, I got a plan!.png Guys, we did it!!!.png Jeff feeling a little better.png Let's see how tall is it.png Don't push us, you old jerk.png I'm The Mayor! So out of my way!.png Pool's Out For Summer POFS26.png POFS25.png POFS24.png POFS10.png POFS9.png POFS5.png You got me good, Jeffrey.png Nice wave, Jeff.png Okay... Almost in the water.png Hey there! How it's going.png Okay. Later, guys!.png Dudes, I forgot something!.png POFS96.png Pool wave.gif POFS22.png POFS21.png POFS100.png POFS45.png POFS89.png Boxcurse Children BC22.png BC21.png BC20.png BC16.png BC13.png BC11.png BC8.png BC3.png BC1.png The boy and the pig.png This one is going in the yearbook.png Okay, Let me get this right....png No! The pictures!.png Mom, Mama, are you both okay.png Oh, we broke your picture.png BC80.png BC79.png BC78.png BC77.png BC73.png BC72.png BC71.png BC70.png BC66.png BC65.png BC62.png BC61.png BC60.png BC59.png BC58.png BC57.png BC55.png BC54.png BC53.png BC52.png BC49.png BC47.png BC46.png On a pig.png Flash.png I'm so out of here, man.png Wait, that's all we need to do.png THERE'S A BUG IN MY ROOM!.png What's that up there.png What's up with these pictures.png A BUG!!!.gif Jeff, is everything alright.gif Captura de pantalla (9253).png Who would take these pictures.png Why I even met you at all.png Why did I even ask.png BC9.png Clarence Loves Shoopy Screenshot (1037).png Screenshot (1030).png Screenshot (1026).png Screenshot (1025).png Screenshot (1024).png Screenshot (1021).png Screenshot (1019).png Dude, Shoop is a mean person.png Screenshot (1039).png Public Radio Dude, your lines!.png Jeff happy being on the radio.png Nice one, Clarence!.png This is Jeff and Clarence on the radio show.png I'm glad you guys came here today.png Screenshot (1156).png Screenshot (1153).png Screenshot (1152).png Screenshot (1190).png Screenshot (1189K).png Screenshot (1188J).png PR39.png PR37.png PR31.png PR27.png PR24.png PR23.png PR21.png PR19.png PR18.png PR17.png PR16.png PR15.png PR13.png PR11.png PR10.png PR9.png PR8.png PR7.png PR6.png PR5.png PR3.png I mean, what's with people these days.png I want the world to know me, Jeffrey Randell.png We can't get anything wrong.png Wait, we're done now.png Maybe no one hear the radio show.png Everyone is going to hate me for that.png Jeff comes in the room.png You really like what I said.png Dude, that happens to me all time.png Put it there.png Chad and the Marathon CATM (1281).png CATM (1276).png CATM (1275).png CATM (1325).png CATM (1322).png CATM (1321).png CATM (1320).png Screenshot (1362 ).png I need to take a shower!.png That's a good one!.png Officer Moody Screenshot (1535).png Screenshot (1533).png Screenshot (1532).png Screenshot (1520).png Screenshot (1518).png Screenshot (1517).png Jeff asking Moody.gif Screenshot (1598).png Screenshot (1594).png Screenshot (1591).png Screenshot (1590).png Screenshot (1588).png Screenshot (1545).png You know what I mean, right.png This way please.png Maybe one of the kids can help.png Okay, now we know what not to do.png Sorry, I'm late for my next class!.png Screenshot (1507).png Gilben's Different Take that, fatty!.png Clarence, I hate you.png Let me tell you what you did wrong.png Baby Jeffy.png What did I just say.png Mr. Wendle.png When the hell are we done with this.png Let me know when you'll grow up!.png I'll be at your place later.png Growing up isn't so bad.png Screenshot (1625).png Screenshot (1624).png Screenshot (1623).png Screenshot (1620).png Screenshot (1618).png Screenshot (1615).png Screenshot (1612).png Screenshot (1607).png We were playing adults.png Wah! Wah!.png Clarence, what are you doing 4.png Clarence, what are you doing 3.png Clarence, what are you doing 2.png Clarence, what are you doing 1.png Jeff's mouth.png Cool Guy Clarence NO ONE LIKES RAT TAILS!!!.png You're not my team, fatty!.png Not much left to pick from.png I'm going to pick....png I'll pick first.png The next day in school.png Screenshot (1753).png Screenshot (1752).png Screenshot (1751).png Screenshot (1749).png Say, it's not really bad.png Sorry, but you're not welcome.png Screenshot (1766).png Screenshot (1765).png Screenshot (1761).png Screenshot (1760).png Screenshot (1759).png Screenshot (1757).png Screenshot (1755).png Jeff's a loser, am I right.png Your lost, Box Head.png Missing Cat MC6.png MC2.png I win, big guy.png MC24.png Big Trouble in Little Aberdale I like to show you guys something before you go.png What did you say about me.png Why did you moved again.png Little Jeff and his class.png This is my living room.png Wow! It is you, Jeff.png Have we met before.png Shut up, Fatass!.png Oh... Hello, there.png BTLA40.png BTLA38.png BTLA37.png BTLA36.png BTLA34.png BTLA33.png BTLA32.png BTLA28.png BTLA25.png BTLA24.png BTLA23.png BTLA20.png BTLA18.png BTLA17.png BTLA13.png BTLA11.png BTLA10.png BTLA9.png BTLA8.png BTLA6.png BTLA5.png BTLA3.png BTLA1.png BTLA85.png BTLA84.png BTLA83.png BTLA77.png BTLA76.png BTLA75.png BTLA74.png BTLA73.png BTLA70.png BTLA67.png BTLA66.png BTLA65.png BTLA64.png BTLA62.png BTLA60.png BTLA53.png BTLA52.png BTLA51.png BTLA49.png BTLA48.png BTLA46.png BTLA45.png BTLA44.png BTLA43.png What more do you want from me.png Oh, my goodness... He's here!.png Batter up.gif Creepy puppet show.gif We're so sorry!!.gif This isn't right, guys.png Dare Day Dare Day 18.png Dare Day 17.png Dare Day 16.png Dare Day 15.png Dare Day 9.png Dare Day 8.png Dare Day 7.png Dare Day 5.png Dare Day 2.png Dare Day 1.png Jeff in Madrid, Spain 7.png Jeff in Madrid, Spain 6.png Jeff in Madrid, Spain 5.png Jeff in Madrid, Spain 4.png Jeff in Madrid, Spain 3.png Jeff in Madrid, Spain 2.png Jeff in Madrid, Spain 1.png Dare Day 32.png Dare Day 31.png Dare Day 30.png Dare Day 29.png Dare Day 28.png Dare Day 27.png Dare Day 25.png Dare Day 24.png Dare Day 22.png Dare Day 21.png Dare Day 20.png Dare Day 90.png Words to live by.gif Don't see that everyday.gif A Sumoful Mind Adult Jeff.png Clarence, would you please stop that.png Look how cool Jupiter is.png 94swz.jpg Clarence, it's time for us to go.png I didn't say anything, Sumo.png Oh, God..png WOULD YOU STOP THAT.png I got your nose, Jeff.png Sumo and Jeff 20 years later.png Breehn working at a coffee place.png Mind if I butt in.png Am I'm really going to be with these two FOREVER.png Playing on the piano.png So what do think about this, Sumo.png Jeff liking the new side of Sumo.png A SUMOFUL MIND 052.png A SUMOFUL MIND 036.png A SUMOFUL MIND 044.png A SUMOFUL MIND 025.png The next day in class.png I summon this monster in attack mode!.png I summon my most powerful monster.gif Animal Day CFAA947F-6F7A-42DB-86A2-9CFCA61F14A8.jpeg DBB38C83-938B-4177-8879-1BDC194EB77D.jpeg 2AF8AAC4-8EE5-4786-8E7C-71A1EC18D3C1.jpeg 30258FF2-E036-4F4F-B709-F0717992F441.jpeg 4E5F4BDF-77E5-4F71-A1D8-4021BAC4AB59.jpeg Okay, kids. Back to class.png A804D289-08B3-4271-9BDF-3C85749B5CB5.jpeg RC Car I NEED A BATH AFTER THIS!.png MAYBE THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!!!.png You both ARE nuts!.png You're really going to do it, Jeff.png A inter voice calling out.png There's no way we can go down there and live.png Down hill.png COME BACK, LITTLE CAR!.png Maybe there's a demon in it now.png How can it move without these.png The thing must be broken.png Wind making the car move.png How you work this thing.png Give me that.png No, no, it wasn't me.png Did you mess-up my book again.png And by the way....png Enough, Clarence!.png No, guys, it's still fun.png It's been 3 years, Clarence.png In the town dump.gif Here we go! 5 5.gif Here we go! 4 4.gif Here we go! 3 3.gif Here we go! 2 2.gif Etiquette Clarence This is the right way.png Am I'm going too fast.png We'll try again later.png Brain TV I'll do what I do best.png I should had gone to Breehn's sleepover.png Video Store Db7K0E3V4AA1bOD.jpg 1519225958238.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries